


My Way

by spnich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, Ice Cream, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Sam, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnich/pseuds/spnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean move to the lovely town of Springfield, Ohio after their father John dies in order to have a fresh start. Yet, after Sam befriends a charming stranger named Gabriel in the supermarket, things start to get more interesting. Very, interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mexicanfood420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanfood420/gifts).



Sam’s palm was sweaty against the plastic of the bright red shopping basket he held in his right hand as he looked down at the crumpled paper he held in his left. Sprawled across it was his brother, Dean, and his shopping list for the week, consisting of their normal stuff, and at the bottom of the paper was Dean’s normal demand for Sam to pick him up a bacon cheeseburger on his way home.

Sam shook his head as he heard Dean’s demanding voice inside his head as he read each word and chuckled under his breath. Averting his eyes now back to the top of the paper, Sam scanned it, looking at the next item on this list.

“Salt.” He said to himself and turned to the left, his eyes moving up to search for the simple yet hard to find item in the grocery store. He walked up and down the large isles, one after another and kept muttering the item over and over to himself as he searched.

After looking for the common household item for about ten minutes, Sam was fairly frustrated and was about to move onto the next item on the list but then he heard someone speak up behind him.

“Looking for this, kiddo?”

Sam jumped at the sudden voice and spun around, turning to look down at a smaller yet older man, smirking up at him and holding a cylinder of salt. “Uh, um, yeah.” Sam cleared his throat and slowly took the salt of the man’s hand and put it in his basket with the rest of the items. “How did you know I was looking for salt?” He looked at the man quizzically and allowed the puzzled look to fill his face.

The golden haired man continued to smirk at Sam. “Well, when you’re the only other customer in the store on a Sunday evening and you see an unfamiliar man who is fairly tall walking around aimlessly muttering the word salt, I’d say I was bound to notice.” He raised both of his eyebrows at Sam in a mocking way and then stuck out his hand after Sam stared at him for an awkward moment. “I’m Gabriel. You seem new in town. What brings you to the lovely area of Springfield?” His eyebrows were raised again, but in more of a curious way.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand, feeling his firm yet soft hand against his own. "Hello Gabriel, I'm Sam. My brother Dean and I just moved into the apartment complex a few blocks down about two weeks ago." Sam gave Gabriel a soft smile and released his hand, catching Gabriel's dark amber colored eyes for a brief moment. "Our father passed about six months ago and my brother and I thought it would be best to start off fresh somewhere new together and help each other out."

Gabriel returned Sam's smile. "I'm sorry to hear about that, kiddo. But sometimes a fresh start is always the best. Plus it gives you the chance to meet new people and explore the world a bit more. Staying in the same place for too long can get boring at times." He rolled his eyes and laughed, sliding a hand into his jeans pocket. "There's also a shit ton of college students around this area, so I'm sure you might find this town a little interesting." Gabriel winked playfully at Sam and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I saw some greek lettering on some of the houses nearby and assumed they were fraternities and sororities. But, I don't really roll like that all too often. My brother on the other hand, he'll definitely be excited to hear that news." Sam laughed along with Gabriel and looked into his shimmering eyes.

Gabriel slowly stopped laughing along with Sam and stared back into his green eyes that were tinted with small slivers of hazel. After a small moment Gabriel looked away and smiled a bit. "Well, kiddo, I better get going. I've got places to be and people to meet." Gabriel continued to smile. "Say, if you ever need anything," He took the shopping list out of Sam's hand and pulled out a pen from his back pocket. He scribbled his number down on the crinkled paper and then handed it back to Sam, sliding the pen back into his pocket. "Don't be shy."

Sam nodded and smiled a bit. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll definitely do that. Maybe we could go get a drink sometime or something." He shoved the paper into his coat pocket.

Gabriel smirked and winked at Sam playfully then turned down the isle and walked away, disappearing behind the a ray of shelves and food items.

A breath that Sam didn't realize he was holding in escaped from his lips. He quickly sucked in another one and then slowly exhaled, reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out the list again and looking down at the numbers scribbled on the paper. Sam felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he stared at Gabriel's handwriting. Shaking his head a little, he unfolded the rest of the paper, the smile still resting on his face, and looked at the remaining items on the list and decided he should probably find the rest and get back to the apartment.

-

"Damn Sam, what the Hell took you so long? I sent you out to get a few items and it takes you an hour and a half." Dean was sitting on the couch, slouched back with his feet on their garage sale coffee table watching television and sipping on a beer. "Did you get me my burger?" His eyes never moved from the television screen.

Sam set the few plastic bags he had on their small kitchen counter and began to unpack there contents. "I'm still trying to get used to the town Dean. Plus I didn't know where anything in the grocery store was." Sam was debating on wether or not to tell his older brother about meeting Gabriel. "I also met this guy at the grocery store, he helped me find a few things I was looking for. He told me some information I think you might be interested in." He grabbed the greasy paper bag that he set next to the groceries and walked over to Dean, setting it on his lap.

Dean took a swig of his beer. "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Dean set his beer on the coffee table and opened the paper bag that sat on his lap, pulling out a bacon cheeseburger and began unwrapping it, exposing the burger.

"Apparently since there is a college nearby, they usually get a large number of college students that hang around here. Which includes girls at bars." Sam finished unpacking all of the items and began placing them in their appropriate compartments and cupboards.

Sam could see Dean's grin even with his back facing him. "Now that's what I'm talking about, Sammy."

Sam gathered all the plastic bags and put them in one another, setting them aside for later use. He slowly took off his coat and slung it over one of their kitchen chairs, bending over a bit to pull out the now useless shopping list and slip it into the back pocket of his jeans. "I mean I guess. I'm not really into that as much as you are Dean." Sam walked over to the couch and stepped over his brother's legs, sitting down beside him.

"Come on, Sammy! Lighten up a bit. I'm not saying to bring home a chick every night. I'm just saying there is nothing wrong with getting some every once in a while. You deserve a break after everything we've been through this past year. Live a little, Sam. It's not gonna kill ya." Sam could see small bits of burger fly out of Dean's mouth as he spoke with his mouth full. "Say," He swallowed his mashed up burger. "Why don't we go out tonight? Get a drink? Get you laid." Dean nudged Sam with this elbow and proceeded to take another giant bite from his burger.

"Dean, it's Sunday." Sam looked at his brother with confusion. "They'll hardly be anyone out tonight. It'd be stupid to go out unless you are planning to hook up with the town drunk." He rolled his eyes at his brother and shook his head.

Dean sighed and focused his attention back on the television. "Well, can't blame me for tryin'." His burger was gone and the bag and wrapper sat on the table. "Maybe next weekend we can go out. Get to know the scenery a bit. What do ya say, Sammy?" Dean smiled at Sam and picked up his beer, taking a long swig.

Sam nodded a bit and gave Dean a tight-lipped smile. "Sure, we can do that."

And with that, Sam got up and walked down the dimly lit hall to his small apartment bedroom and wooden door, entering and closing it behind him. They moved in about two-weeks ago and Sam still had boxes piled up on the hardwood floor. Some held clothes, others held books and other belongings Sam decided were worth bringing with him. Letting out a long sigh, Sam decided it was probably time to unpack some things and start getting adjusted to his new home. Walking over to a box labeled 'clothes' written in black marker, Sam drug it over to his twin sized bed and plopped down, setting the box down in front of him. He opened the cardboard flaps and began taking out the various clothes laying in the box. As he took out each item he folded them, placing piles on his solid grey comforter and sorting the clothes out. Man, did he own a lot of flannel shirts and regular jeans. He shook his head and continued sorting his clothes out, box after box, then began placing them in his dresser across the room. He hadn't realized how much time he spent organizing his belongings until he noticed how dark it was outside. He decided to call it a night for unpacking and laid down on his bed, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket, along with a crumpled piece of paper. At first, Sam was confused, then he realized it was Gabriel's number that he had gotten earlier. Sam looked at his phone and saw that it was about eight thirty and pondered the thought of texting Gabriel and thanking him for helping him. _'What the Hell,'_ He thought to himself. No harm in making a new friend in town. He'd probably have to at some point in time anyway.

Sam pulled up his text messages and promptly typed in Gabriel's number. He began typing in the message bar.

_Sam: 'Hey Gabriel, it's Sam. I'd like to thank you again for helping me today.'_

He decided that was a friendly enough message and hit the send button, then placed his phone beside him on his bed. Sam sat up and took off his boots, setting them other on the side of his bed and the leaned back, looking at the ceiling. It was a off-white color and had a light in the middle of it, complete with a fan that rotated around the light when it was on. Man, that was going to be a pain in the winter.

Sam's phone buzzed beside him, pulling him out of his daze and illuminating the wall his bed was placed against. Sam turned to see it and picked it up, seeing that the message was a reply from Gabriel. He opened the message and read it quietly to himself.

_Gabriel: 'No problem, kiddo. I'm happy to help. Besides, I don't mind making new friends.'_

Sam smiled at the message and then remembered Gabriel's offer to show him around the town sometime. He thought about Dean's proposal earlier about going out to one of the local bars next Friday and decided to invite Gabriel along. It would be nice having a familiar face around to talk to while Dean went off to go flirt with any girl he found appealing.

_Sam: 'So, my brother and I were going to go out to one of the local bars this Friday. I was wondering if you would want to come along and get a drink with us? Maybe tell us a little bit about the town?'_

Sam placed his phone beside him once again and waited patiently for a reply as his eyes traveled back up to the ceiling. Within no time, Sam's phone buzzed again with a message from Gabriel. Wasting no time opening it, Sam read his reply.

_Gabriel: 'Sure thing! It's been a while since I've gone out so I wouldn't mind joining you and your bro for a drink. The Matchstick down on Tenth Street is pretty good. Why don't we all meet up there around eight?'_

He replied quickly to Gabriel's text with a smile.

_Sam: 'Sounds great! See you then.'_

Sam set his phone on the black nightstand beside his bed and grabbed one of the random books sitting around his room and dusted off the cover. He looked at the title, _'Cujo'_ by Stephan King. He shrugged and opened it up to the first page, beginning to scan the words printed across the page. Maybe Springfield wouldn't turn out being as bad as he thought is was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up, Sammy! We're going to be late to meet your friend. Gabriel, right?" Dean was leaning up against the small kitchen table they owned wearing a nice button down flannel shirt and the nicest pair of jeans he had. His hair was styled as normal and he was wearing their father's old, beat-up jacket like always. It was like he never left the place without it. Even if it was ninety degrees outside. 

Sam shook his head as he looked into their bathroom mirror, fixing his hair and then standing back to get a good look at himself. "Yeah," He adjusted the collar on his navy blue button down. "It's Gabriel." Why was he so worried about the way he looked? Oh,  _yeah,_ that's right. It's because he was going out to get drinks with an unreasonably handsome stranger and his brother, who was most definitely going to leave him to go flirt with some girl. What's new? All he knew was that he was hoping Gabriel didn't leave him to go flirt with someone as well, because then he'd be completely alone in a place he didn't know at all.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the small bathroom and into the kitchen. "Ready?" He nodded his head at Dean and adjusted his shirt collar, giving his brother a quick once over.

Dean raised one of his eyebrows at his younger brother. "I've been ready, Sammy. I've been waiting on you this whole time." He shook his head and turned around, grabbing his wallet off the table and slid it into his back pocket like normal. "Now, let's get going. It's been months since I've gotten laid and I think it's about time I change that." He gave his brother a charming smile and walked towards the door. "I don't think it would be a bad idea if you let yourself loose a little bit either." Dean opened the door and walked out, Sam trailing behind him, grabbing his wallet off the table as well and shoving it into his pocket. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm not in the mood to really bring anyone here. Hell, I'm not in the mood to even come back here if you're planning to bring a girl here." Sam shook his head as they bounded down the stairs and out the glass door of their apartment complex and towards Dean's shiny, black impala. "I really don't want to hear you banging some random chick half the night." 

Dean chuckled softly as they both got into the car, Dean in the drivers seat and Sam riding shotgun just like always. He started up the car and smiled wide, turning on the radio. "Don't you just love the sounds she makes, Sammy? Better then sex." Dean turned his attention back to driving and began pulling out of their parking space, heading onto the main road.

"Sure, Dean." Sam shook his head and laughed softly. His brother loved this car with a passion. Slowly, Sam lifted his head up to pay attention to the road as well, looking out the window and watching all the people and various cars pass by. His hands were clasped together in his lap and he could feel them begin to sweat. Why was he so damn  _nervous?_

Taking in a deep breath, Sam watched on the left side of the road where Gabriel had told him the bar would be the night before when he texted him asking for directions, still being unfamiliar with the area. Within no time the brothers found the bar and Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked the car a short distance away from the building. Both of them hopped out and closed the car doors. Dean locked it and they began walking towards the main entrance. The building was a nice size and had two floors and a large entrance. Sam could see a deck out back, most likely for nice nights similar to tonight. There were neon signs glowing in the windows, advertising different alcoholic brands and beer companies. 

Before they reached the small platform where the entrance sat, Sam ran a hand through his styled hair and adjusted his shirt collar once more. Gabriel had sent him a text a few minutes before they arrived telling him that he was already at the bar and sitting near the back. He looked over at his brother who had already grasped the door handle and was looking back at Sam. "You coming?" He raised an eyebrow at Sam and opened the door. 

Sam swallowed and followed his brother in, the door closing behind him as the sounds of various trendy music and loud conversations filled his ears. He looked over at the bar where Gabriel said he was and saw him sitting there, swirling a straw around in what seemed to be a piña colada. His hand was placed under his chin and his eyes were focused on the white, slushie-like liquid swirling around in his glass. "That's him over there." Sam nodded in the direction of Gabriel and his brother nodded, Sam taking the lead and walking towards Gabriel, his heart beating a little faster than usual. He stood next to Gabriel and cleared his throat, hoping he could hear it over all of the loud noises. 

Gabriel turned around lazily, abandoning his drink and looking up at the person wanting his attention. As soon as he noticed it was Sam his face lit up and a smile arose on his face. "Hey, kiddo! I didn't know if you'd show up!" His smiled widened as he got off the bar stool and placed one of his hands in his jean pockets. His attention was then focused on Dean who was standing next to Sam. "And this must be Dean, the big bro." Gabriel stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Gabriel." 

Dean shook Gabriel's hand and returned a friendly smile. "I'm Dean." 

They parted hands and Gabriel's attention was soon turned back to Sam. "Glad you two could make it." He flashed them another smile which made Sam's heart rate pick up even more. "Have a seat, order something. First round is on me." He motioned to the barstools beside him and titled his head to the side a bit, sitting in the one his drink was at. 

Sam took the seat next to him and Dean sat on Sam's left. Gabriel waved down the bartender and looked at the boys. "What are ya fella's drinking tonight?" He raised an eyebrow at them, his eyes more directed toward Sam, causing Sam to look down a bit. 

"I'll have an El Sol." Dean nodded at the female bartender and winked at her, causing a smile to come over her red colored lips. 

Sam looked back up at the bartender, placing his arms on the bar. "I'll have whisky." He gave her a small smile and she nodded, her brown hair flipping over her shoulder as she walked away. 

"So, how you guys enjoying Springfield so far?" Gabriel looked at the both of them, his hand resting under his chin as it was when they walked in and his eyes full of curiosity as he took another sip from his fruity beverage. Sam couldn't help but notice the way Gabriel's hand grasped the perspiring drink. 

_Fuck._

"It's nice. The weather is nice and our neighbors in our apartment complex seem friendly." Sam smiled at Gabriel, trying to ignore the charisma that radiated off of his body. 

"Yeah, I agree with Sammy over here." Dean chuckled a bit as the bartender came back, setting down their drinks and walking away, giggling after earning another smirk from Dean. 

Sam picked up the small glass in front of him and brought it to his lips, letting some of the burning liquid slide down his throat with ease, watching as the bartender kept sneaking glances back at Dean. He shook his head a little, tssking Dean in his head. The bartender was most likely going to be a tad upset when Dean went off to flirt with some young college girl. 

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, you're still new. Maybe one day I can show you boys around and tell you all about the great places around here. There's a nice strip club around here too if you're interested." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at the boys. Sam could practically feel Dean beaming with joy. 

"Hell, yeah! I'm starting to like this place a whole lot more now. How about you, Sammy?" Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and laughed, taking a sip from his beer bottle. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head, downing the rest of his whisky and then motioning to the bartender for another one. "Yeah, Dean. I sure am." He looked back over at Gabriel who was smiling at the both of them. "So, Gabriel, what do you do? If you don't mind me asking." He wanted nothing more than to get off the topic of strippers, especially with Dean around. 

"Well," Dean cut in as soon as Gabriel began to open his mouth. "Thank's for the beer, I appreciate it. It was nice meeting you, and I'm sure I'll see you around, Gabriel." He stood up from his barstool. "I think I'll let you two alone and go talk to the group of college girls over there at the pool table." He motioned over to a group of giggling girls across the room. "I'll see you later, Sammy." He tipped his beer bottle at them and adjusted his jacket, walking over to the girls he mentioned. 

Sam gave his brother a half-assed wave goodbye and then turned to face Gabriel, sighing as the bartender placed another glass in front of him which he threw back with no problem. 

One of Gabriel's eyebrows were cocked and he looked at Sam questioningly. "Does he do that often?" He took another sip of his drink and pushed it aside. It looked like liquid now. 

Sam scoffed and motioned for the bartender again, then turned his attention back to Gabriel. "You have no idea." He laughed and shook his head at the older man, smiling softly at him. "He could care less about me when it comes to hot girls and his car." The bartender brought Sam another drink. 

"Want me to keep them coming?" She looked at him as she wiped her hands off on a white dish towel. 

He nodded at her. "Yeah, that sound's good." 

Gabriel just laughed and smiled at Sam. "Well, I can't blame him. The choices around here are pretty decent. How can you not love college students." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and smirked. "As you were asking about my job," Gabriel's face got serious as he crossed one arm across his chest and brought the other one up, rolling his hand in a fancy like movement. "I'm a connoisseur of all things pleasurable in life." His smirk grew, causing Sam to chuckle a bit.

Gabriel's golden hair glimmered in the dim lighting.

"Tell me about it." Sam's arms were leaning against the bar as he picked up his glass, downing it swiftly and setting it back down. The bartender was back with another one in no time.

-

_"You were in a Casa Erotica film?!"_ Sam said the statement as if he couldn't believe it, laughing and placing his empty glass back down on the bar. He looked up at Gabriel in shock and smiled wide and goofy at him. 

The bartender walked over to fill Sam's glass back up with more liquor, but a smiling Gabriel stopped her. 

"I think he's good." Gabriel gave her a serious look backed up with a polite smile and he placed his hand over Sam's empty glass. 

The bartender nodded knowingly and walked away. 

"Yeah, I know. Surprising. But once you get to know me, you won't be surprised by anything anymore." Gabriel chuckled and watched as Sam stared at his empty glass, seeming a little confused. He began to flag down the bartender again but Gabriel stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "I think we better get you home, kiddo." He grabbed the glass out of Sam's hand and set it down on the bar, standing up and throwing on his jacket. "Come on, I'll take you home." 

Sam looked at Gabriel confused. "That was only like, my second drink." He stood up, almost face planting in the process, but Gabriel grabbed his arm and steadied the larger man. "Where's Dean? Plus I need to pay her for the drink." Sam began to reach into his back pocket for his wallet but Gabriel stopped him again. 

"I got it, kiddo." Gabriel smiled at him reassuringly and took his wallet out of his pocket and placed more than enough money under Sam's glass. He returned his attention to the over intoxicated Sam. "Dean left a while ago with some girl. He came over to let you know that he was going back to her place for the night. So, I'm going to take you home now, okay Samsquatch?" Gabriel began leading Sam out the door, keeping a arm wrapped around his waist in order to help him balance. 

"Alrighty!" Sam giggled a bit and allowed Gabriel to lead him out the door and to his car with no problem. He actually felt a little more relaxed than he was earlier, and man, did he feel  _great_. 

Gabriel opened the door for Sam and helped him in, laughing a bit at Sam's drunkenness. Quickly, he walked around and got into the drivers side of the car and started the engine. "Okay, kiddo. I know you're a little tipsy, but I need your address or I need you help direct me to your apartment." Gabriel began pulling out of the bar parking lot and stopped at the road. "Left or right?" He looked over at Sam, raising an eyebrow. 

Sam rubbed his face with his hands, groaning a bit. "Left." He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair, looking back at Gabriel with a small smile. "My apartment complex is on Hunter Street. You can park in the parking lot if you want." 

Gabriel returned the smile and nodded. "Off we go." 

After driving for a few minutes, Gabriel turned on the radio, some pop hit playing softly from the speakers in his car. It was dark out, but the town was lit up, filled with college students heading from party to party, bar to bar, and various clubs that held up business in this area. Lights illuminated the car as they passed them, highlighting Sam's gorgeous features as they danced across him. Within no time, they had reached Sam's apartment complex and Gabriel had parked the car in the parking spot Sam had told him too.

"Want me to walk you to your apartment, kiddo?" He looked over at Sam, feeling the need to make sure he gets up to his apartment safely. 

Sam nodded and sat up straight. "Yeah, I would like that a lot." He rubbed his face once again and then looked over at Gabriel. 

Gabriel got out of his car and walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Sam, sticking his arm out. "After you, princess." He allowed Sam to get out of the car and then closed the door. He looked up at Sam and smirked. "Lead the way." He placed both of his hands in his pockets. 

Sam began walking towards the glass door of his apartment building and Gabriel followed, watching Sam's movement and determining that he was stable enough to walk on his own but kept close behind him just in case. Sam opened the door and held it open for Gabriel, a gust of cool air hitting them as they walked in. Sam led Gabriel up two flights of stairs and down the hall to his apartment. Number 67.

They stopped at the door and Gabriel leaned against the wall, looking up at Sam. "You gonna be okay, kiddo? Don't want you falling asleep in the shower or anything." He smiled up at Sam, his hands still in his pockets. 

"Yeah," Sam began. "I think I'm going to be fine. I just feel really good." He chuckled and looked into Gabriel's eyes. His beautiful amber colored eyes.

"That's usually what happens when you drink, Samsquatch." Gabriel returned the laugh.

And that's when Sam lost it.

He crashed his lips into Gabriel's, and  _God,_ they felt even more amazing than he had imagined. He laced his arms around Gabriel's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily. Soon, he felt Gabriel relax and kiss him back, placing his hands on his hips to bring Sam even closer. Sam licked Gabriel's bottom lip as they made out, asking for entrance as his hands tangled themselves in Gabe's golden hair. Granting Sam permission almost immediately, Gabriel opened his mouth, allowing Sam's tongue to enter his mouth for a short moment. Gabriel then took control. He pushed Sam back into his door, pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth, letting it explore every inch. Sam made a small noise that was a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

They made out for a few moments like that before Sam pulled away from Gabriel's mouth and began kissing his neck, suddenly whispering in his ear. "Come inside with me." Sam pushed his hips into Gabriel's, practically begging him to enter his apartment. This is when Gabriel was pulled out of his daze, and he began to move away from Sam's grip. 

"No can do, Samsquatch." He continued to try and free himself from the larger man's grip but he didn't seem to want to let go. 

Sam tried to pull Gabriel back in. "But Dean's gone, and we'll have the apartment all to ourselves." He whined as he finally released Gabriel, allowing him to move away from him. 

"No, Sam." Gabe felt relieved as Sam released him, allowing him to back away easily. "You're drunk. And plus," He ran his fingers through his hair. "You'll just regret it in the morning." He looked down at the floor and back up to see a disappointed yet still drunk Sam. "Go inside and get some sleep." Gabriel fished his car keys out of his back pocket. 

Sam nodded at Gabriel, suddenly feeling embarrassed of his actions. "Yeah," He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "Thank's for hanging out with me tonight. Maybe you can show me around town sometimes in the future." He gave Gabriel a small smile and looked at at him one more time. 

Gabriel nodded and gave him a small wave as he began to head for the stairs. "Sure thing, kiddo." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Chapter Three is soon to be in progress. Please feel free to leave comments and all that good stuff. I love hearing feedback and suggestions from people, so don't be shy. ;^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm sorry for not posting for like, over a month and being lame. School has been taking up all my time, and I have had a lot of other things going on. I'm going to try and post more. Maybe like, once a week or every two weeks. I don't know, we'll see what happens. But this chapter really sucks, I'm sorry. I hope you like it anyway :))

Sam woke up on the old couch that sat against a wall in the living room. He groaned as the sun entered his eyes and blinded him, the pounding headache he had hitting him at full blast. Slowly, he sat up, shielding his eyes, and stood up, stretching out his aching muscles. Sam couldn't exactly remember how he had got on the couch or really, anything that happened the night before. Shrugging it off, Sam walked towards the bathroom and flipped on the light switch, groaning again from the bright light that filled the small room. He unzipped his jeans and began to take a leak, and that's when it hit him.

Everything that had happened the night before began to flood his memory, causing him to groan and sigh even more as he finished going to the bathroom. Quickly, he zipped his pants back up and felt his pockets for his cell phone and panicked. When he couldn't feel it in his pockets, he ran to the couch and began ripping the cushions off. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..._ " He muttered to himself and he searched the sofa for his cell phone.  In a desperate attempt to find it, Sam stuck his long arm into the couch and felt around past all the garbage and who-knows-what gross things inside the cracks of the couch. Soon, he felt a device in between his fingers and grabbed it, pulling his arm out to see his crumb covered phone. Wiping all the crumbs off, he turned it on, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited.

_Two Missed Calls._

The screen of his phone lit up as it turned on, showing that he had two missed calls. Without wasting a second, he unlocked his phone, groaning  _once again_ as he saw that both calls were from Dean, not Gabriel. Looking at the time on his phone he sighed and rubbed his face with one of his large hands, closing his eyes. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon.  _  
_

All of last night's events were now back in Sam's mind and he was trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He felt like such an asshole for everything that happened. Kissing Gabriel, wanting to bring him inside. It was like he forced it upon the guy and he hadn't even known him for two weeks. Sam knew that what he did last night was wrong and knew he had to apologize to Gabriel. He liked the guy. Maybe even more than a friendship. But he wanted Gabriel to know that he was sorry and that he wanted to start off on a new, clean slate. 

Sam looked down at his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to Gabriel's. He clicked on it and took a deep breath, terrified for what the older man was going to say. Pressing the call button, he brought his phone up to his ear and listened to the familiar tone of what seemed like an endless ring. The phone rang for a while, and just before Sam was about to hang up and tell himself he just needed to forget about the whole incident and never speak to Gabriel again, the ringing stopped. 

"Hello?" 

Gabriel voice sounded confused and a bit hesitant.

Sam almost hung the phone up right then and there. "Hey, Gabriel. Um, it's Sam. I wanted to apologize for everything that happened last night... and I wanted to let you know I know I was out of line and I'm sorry." He bit his tongue back from saying anymore. Sam basically wanted to tell Gabriel he was so sorry and just wanted to start over. But by the way Gabriel answered, he assumed this conversation wasn't going to go well. 

There was a short silence on the other end of the line and Sam expected Gabriel to hang up the phone right then and there, but to his surprise, Gabriel spoke up. "It's alright, kiddo. You were drunk, and didn't know what you were doing. That's why I stopped you. I didn't want you to do anything you were going to regret." His voice was soft, and held something Sam couldn't quite figure out. 

Sam let out a sigh of relief when he heard those words coming out of Gabriel's mouth, but yet he also felt like screaming at the same time. Yes, what he did was out of line and uncalled for, but that didn't mean Sam would have regretted it. Hell, who could resist those amber eyes. "Gabriel, is it okay if we meet soon?" Sam was just setting himself up for a disaster. Gabriel rejecting him last night obviously showed that he wanted nothing to do with Sam sexually or romantically. "Maybe start fresh?" 

The light was shinning through the living room window, bright and loud. Sam was pacing around his living room, waiting for Gabriel to answer and also trying to think of things to say to him if they did meet. Or even worse, what to do if Gabriel said he didn't want to be friends with Sam anymore, or even 'start fresh'. He felt like a complete idiot for his actions last night. He didn't intend for anything like that to occur. It was just that everything about Gabriel make Sam's heart flutter and his train of thought go off the rails. 

He felt like such a child.

"Um," Sam practically jumped when he heard Gabriel's voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, we can do that, kiddo. Are you busy today?" Gabriel's voice was starting to sound it's usual bright and bubbly tone again. 

Sam smiled softly, highly relieved with Gabriel's reply. "No, I'm actually not." Sam walked around and picked up the flannel shirt he must have taken off when he got back to his apartment the previous night. 

"Then, why don't you swing over to my place at around..." Gabriel made a humming noise as he was thinking on the other end of the line. "Three-ish sound alright, Samsquatch?" Gabriel was back to his normal self again, and boy, Sam was so relieved at that. It would be just his luck to make one friend in a new town and then ruin it all in just about a two week span. "I'll just text you my address. My place shouldn't be too hard to find." 

"Yeah, that, uh, sounds good." Sam smiled on his end of the phone. "I'll see you at three." 

"See ya, kiddo." 

-

It was exactly three o'clock when Sam arrived at Gabriel's apartment. His heart was beating so fast inside of his toned chest, he thought it might explode. It's not that he got nervous around Gabriel, it's just that he had no idea what was to come when he walked inside of that door. Shaking his head and running a hand through his shaggy hair, Sam finally got the courage to knock on Gabriel's apartment door. He took in a deep breath and waited for what was to come, taking a moment to smooth down his fitted, burgundy t-shirt. 

As soon as Sam looked up, Gabriel had opened the door and was now looking straight at him with that adorable grin that make Sam's heart flutter. Gabriel's hair was styled perfectly, it's golden color shining bright against the lights flooding out into the hall from his nice apartment. He had on a grey t-shirt and jeans that clung to him in the best ways possible. 

"Hey, kiddo. Come on in." 

Gabriel pulled Sam out of his daze and moved over to the side, motioning for Sam to walk in. Happily, Sam entered Gabriel's apartment and allowed him to close the door behind him. Sam looked around past the entranceway and saw just how nice and modern Gabriel's apartment really was. That place must have cost some big bucks to rent out each month. But Sam wasn't surprised that Gabriel had money. He remembered him mentioning that he had a really good job that paid him well. 

"Um, thanks for having me over." Sam turned behind him to look at Gabriel, waiting for him to lead him where he wanted to go. 

Gabriel just smiled at Sam and led him to an open area that consisted of a nice, black couch and black coffee tables with glass tops and small lamps sitting on top of them. There was a fireplace sitting in respect to the furniture, making it one of the more noticeable pieces of the living area. Gabriel led Sam over to the couch and sat down, motioning for Sam to do the same. "No problem, Sammy. It's a pleasure to have you, take a seat." Gabriel looked almost as if nothing had happened that previous night and Sam didn't know if that was a relief to him, or just made him panic even more. 

Sam sat down across from Gabriel on the black sofa. He looked up at Gabriel and tried his hardest to keep the eye contact that Gabriel was obviously daring to keep. He sucked in a quick breath and stared at the older man's gorgeous amber eyes. "So, about yesterday, I am really sorry about kissing you and I can totally understand if you just want to forget about it. I do. But if that is the case then I'd just like to start over." Sam spoke fast and he felt like his words all jumbled all together as they poured out of his mouth. 

The older man just looked at Sam, a pleased and entertained look plastered onto his face. "Kiddo," He chuckled a little bit, looking off to the side and then back at Sam. "It's alright. I mean, we can start over if that will make you feel better. I'm not going to judge you for last night, because I've had my fair share of drunk kisses and sex. But, I know the way you look at me." A small smirk played on Gabriel's lips as he sat there, just staring at Sam like he was one of the most adorable yet edible things he's ever seen. "Like you just want to kiss me. Or play with my hair. Or better yet, put your hands all over me." He looked down at his shirt and began playing with the hem. "I know all about it, kiddo. I'm older than you and it isn't that hard to see it on your face." Gabriel acted with such composure it almost scared Sam.

Sam's jaw was gaping open and he couldn't even speak. It was like Gabriel read him like an open book. Was he really that easy to read? 

"Close your mouth, snookum's. Don't want to catch flies." Gabriel was now looking at Sam again and winked playfully at the younger boy and stood up. "Follow me," Gabriel motioned for Sam to follow him out of the nicely furnished living area and into the bright, white and grey kitchen. Gabriel walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two glasses and then walked over to another and grabbed a bottle of what looked like to be scotch.

"And why do you just assume these things about me? So what I kissed you last night? I was drunk and I apologized. I'm sorry, okay? No need to keep making fun of me for it." Sam had no idea why he became so defensive all of a sudden as he walked over to stand next to Gabriel. Maybe he just felt as if he was being attacked by Gabriel and was afraid of being hurt. But for some reason, the things Gabriel was saying to him just pushed the wrong buttons.

Shaking his head, Gabriel poured the liquor into the clear glasses sitting on his granite countertop. "I'm not making fun of you at all, Sam. Just simply stating what appeared to me. But if I am wrong, please correct me." He smiled cheekily at Sam and handed him one of the liquor filled glasses which Sam accepted graciously. Gabriel leaned against the counter and looked up at Sam, taking a sip from his glass. "I honestly wasn't making fun of you, kiddo. And I apologize if you took it that way."

Sam looked at Gabriel for a moment and then downed his alcohol in one swift motion, setting the empty glass back down onto the counter and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, I guess all I can say is that you weren't wrong." Sam regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but felt like it was no use trying to hide the fact that he did find Gabriel sexy as Hell. It wasn't like he could help it. Sam just looked down at the floor, praying that a blush hadn't settled on his cheeks. 

A barely-there-smile settled on Gabriel's face in replace of his smirk and he walked closer to Sam to the point Sam swore he could feel the heat radiating off of Gabriel's body as he leaned against the kitchen wall with Sam.

You could just feel the tension that filled the room, mainly coming off of Sam. 

"You really want to start over, kiddo?" Gabriel had lost the small smile and his expression was soft, his eyes gleaming with a small shimmer that just made Sam  _melt._  

"Yeah, I'd like us too." Sam lifted his head so he was looking Gabriel straight in the face, his expression unreadable. 

Then, the next thing Sam knew is that Gabriel had grabbed his wrists and held them above Sam's head, using his own body to pin Sam against the grey colored walls. Sam was caught off guard by this and practically yelped when he realized the position they were in, and didn't know what to think when he saw that Gabriel's expression was still unreadable. But Sam could see that there was a tiny glimmer of hunger and want in Gabriel's gorgeous eyes. 

"Well, if you really want to start over," Gabriel's voice was dark and smoother than the finest silk. He slowly got close to Sam's ear, his hot breath just ghosting over the soft flesh. "Then we're going to do it  _my way._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I promise there will most likely be sex in chapter four and then I can start diving into that delicious kinks list everyone is excited about. Yipee!! Feel free to leave comments, questions, or anything else! I promise that I'll get chapter four up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, bet you guys thought I abandoned this. Well I didn't! I'm still here. I am so sorry about not updating for a really long time, a lot has been going on and I didn't even feel like writing. But here is chapter four! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. I'm going to try harder to update more frequently and was even thinking about starting a new fic. Anyways, have fun with this piece of garbage chapter.

It had been exactly one week since Sam last saw Gabriel.

It had been exactly one week since Gabriel surprised Sam and told him they could start over.

But only if Sam followed Gabriel's rules and terms.

No, they hadn't dropped every care in the world and fucked like damn animals in the kitchen.

Even though the thought was appealing to Sam.

Gabriel had just backed away from Sam, looking deep into his eyes with his own liquid amber ones. It felt as if they were staring straight into Sam's soul and it sent shivers down Sam's spine every time he thought about it. Basically, Gabriel has just let Sam answer, the answer almost not needing to be said at all, yet was quickly pushed out of Sam's mouth in a flustered frenzy of emotions.

All Sam could remember after that was the smirk that arose on Gabriel's face after he agreed to try things Gabriel's way. Hell, Sam didn't even know what his way was anyway. But he could just tell that it was definitely something his little heart desired. And even after that smirk, the only things clear in Sam's mind were Gabriel's orders for Sam not to touch himself and that Gabriel didn't want to see Sam until the following week. There was no hesitation for Sam to say yes and obey Gabriel. Any chance to see the golden haired man was a chance Sam was more than willing to take.  

It was sort of shocking to Sam how easily he obeyed Gabriel. And it wasn’t even the fact that he felt needed to obey Gabriel. No, that wasn’t it at all. It was that Sam wanted to obey Gabriel. He had this strange, burning desire to please the older man, and it was scaring him in a way.

Sam had never done anything on the lines of dominance and submission, but he had discovered an interest in it about a year ago when he came across a specific porno. Sam couldn’t help the drive he felt towards Gabriel, and his willingness to submit to him was undeniable. And just by the things Gabriel told him about the way he worked just peaked Sam’s interest even more than it already was. There was just something inside of Sam dying to explore the things he never dared.

Now, Sam was standing outside of the door to Gabriel’s apartment and was trying to find the courage to knock. It’s not that Sam didn’t want to see Gabriel, because he was dying too. But the thumping in his chest was getting louder and louder and he couldn’t ignore it.

After a few more moments and a couple deep breaths, Sam finally raised his hand into a fist and knocked on the door, waiting for Gabriel to answer it, unsure of what to expect. For all Sam knew, Gabriel could open the door and tell Sam he was sorry and that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore and that they should just go their separate ways. Sam didn’t like to think about that though and quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Besides, Sam felt as if that wasn’t the type of person Gabriel was.

Within a few more moments, the door handle was turning and Gabriel was now facing Sam with a smile on his face, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. His hair was as golden and perfect as always and he was wearing a tight fitted grey t-shirt with regular jeans that clung to him in all the right ways.

“Hey, kiddo. Glad to see you, come on in.” Gabriel stepped aside, motioning for Sam to come inside.

Sam was able to give him a small smile as he stepped inside, his heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"So, how have you been?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam, leading him into the large sitting area and motioning for Sam to take a seat in the couch. “Did ya miss me?” A smirk was sitting comfortably on Gabriel’s face, highlighting the apples of his cheeks.

A soft smile spread across Sam’s face, trying to relax a bit as he sat down on the couch, Gabriel sitting down on the opposite side of him. “I don’t know, maybe.” Sam took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and confident.

“Ah…” Gabriel’s smirk grew even more after hearing Sam’s words. “I sense a hint of sass behind those words. Didn’t really expect that from you, Samsquatch. But we have time to work on that. Right now, let’s focus on the basics. Did you follow my instructions?”

A blush found it’s way up to Sam’s cheeks as he looked over at the man sitting beside him. “Yes, I did.” His smirk was now gone and was now resisting the urge to bite his lip. “I did just as you said.” Sam’s nerves were starting to act up again, but he fought them back down within seconds.

Gabriel was now displaying a smile in replace of a smirk. “Good. And I believe you. You’re doing great so far.” His smile faded a bit, turning into something more serious. “Now, like I said last time you were here. I’ll explain to you in further detail what I meant. I take it you’ve heard of the terms dominance and submission?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow once again and sat up a little bit straighter, his shirt clinging to his arms.

“Yeah, I’ve heard about it before. Never tried anything like it though.” Sam shrugged a little and kept his eyes on Gabriel’s gorgeous amber ones that just seemed to hypnotize him.

A small smile appeared back on Gabriel’s face for a moment and then turned serious once again. “Well, if it wasn’t obvious, I have a thing for that. I’m a more dominant type,” Gabriel’s arm was resting on the back of the couch, the rest of his body relaxed and calm. “And I know I’m going to sound like a complete asshole and nymphomaniac when I say this,” Gabriel sighed a bit and averted his eyes away from Sam’s. “But I am kind of just waiting for a submissive. And I guess that is why I didn’t just ask you out on a date right off the bat. Because believe me kiddo, the minute I saw you, I almost dropped right over, you’re so damn gorgeous.” Gabriel chuckled softly to himself in a way that said he couldn’t believe he was admitting all of this to Sam. “I just didn’t know if you were or are into that kind of stuff. And if you are, I’m more than happy to pursue a dominant and submissive type thing with you. But if you’re not, just tell me and I will never speak of it or to you, if that’s what you wish, again.” His eyes were now back to looking at Sam’s, a worried look sitting on his face.

“I’m interested in it.” The words came out of Sam’s mouth before he even knew what he was saying. But he didn’t regret them at all. “I’ve never done anything like it. But, this isn’t the first time it’s crossed my mind. I discovered it a while ago and I always wanted to try it. It just seems like something I’d _really_ be into.” Sam ran a hand through his hair as he tried to put emphasis on the ‘really’, and looked straight into Gabriel’s liquid amber eyes. “And I’m all for trying it with you, I’m just clueless on how any of it works.” Quickly inhaling, Sam stopped speaking once he saw the pleased look on Gabriel’s face.

“It’s alright, Samsquatch.” Gabriel slid his way closer to Sam’s side of the sofa, their knees almost brushing against one anothers. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know and more.” The expression on Gabriel’s face turned to something a little bit softer and more caring as he looked deep into Sam’s green eyes. “But if you ever want out of it or don’t like something, don’t be afraid to tell me, kiddo. The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you.” The compassion and care in Gabriel’s voice made Sam practically _melt_.

Giving a short nod, Sam stared right back at Gabriel, his heart still beating hard and fast inside of his chest.

A small smirk returned back on Gabriel’s face after earning Sam’s confirmation. “Then let’s get started, shall we?” He drummed his fingers a bit on the back of the couch, glancing up and down Sam for a moment before looking back into his eyes again. “First things first. My safeword is kielbasa. If you don’t like it, we can use another one. But that is the one I’ve always used.”

“No, that works.” Sam needed to relax and breathe. Yet he couldn’t deny the fact that kielbasa was an odd word. He was tense and anxious. But also beyond excited to venture into this. It was like a whole new world he knew nothing about, and he couldn’t wait to dive head first into it with Gabriel to lead the way. “Kielbasa is fine.”

“Good.” Gabriel took a deep breath and removed his arm from the back of the couch and rested his hands on his jean covered thighs. “Next, are the terms. You will address me, only in the bedroom, as either daddy or master. And if you feel like it, you can also call me sir. Understood?”

Just discussing these things were going to make Sam’s mind wander, and he really didn’t want to pop a boner now. Especially since they were discussing something serious at the moment. But in all honesty, Sam hadn’t expected Gabriel to ask to be called daddy. But that excited Sam in so many ways. And he wanted Gabriel, or rather, his _daddy_ to help him express all of those ways. “Yes, sir.” Sam resisted the urge to bite his lip at saying that.

A wicked smirk placed itself on Gabriel’s face, his eyes lighting up at Sam’s response. “Perfect. You’re doing great so far, kiddo.” He ran a hand through his golden hair and thought for a moment. “So, I’m not gonna make you strip for me and let me spank you, first of all.” Gabriel chuckled softly in an attempt to calm Sam’s obvious nervousness. “How about we start you off with some more simple obedience?”

“Yeah, uh, that sounds good.” Sam smiled at Gabriel softly, having no idea what he had in mind. But he sure was curious as to what it was. To be honest, Sam wanted to just jump into things with Gabriel, fast and hard. But he knew that wasn’t how Gabriel was going to let things roll.

“Be right back.” The older man got up and walked out of the room to probably what was his bedroom in the back.

Sam sat there in the quiet living room for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only three or so minutes, until Gabriel came back holding a small, lime green object in his hand.

“Okay,” Gabriel began and sat next to Sam, their knees now touching one another’s. “Have you ever used a plug before?” He held the bright object out to Sam and looked up at him curiously.

Sam had never used a butt plug in his life. Nor even stuck anything up his ass for that matter. Yet, he wasn’t hesitant to grab the small object, holding it softly in his hand. “No, but I’m all for trying it.” He smiled at Gabriel and Gabriel smiled back at him happily.

“I love your open-mindedness, kid.” He chuckled softly and looked into Sam’s bright green eyes and rested his arm on the back of the sofa like he had previously. “Now, I want you, tomorrow, to take a little bit of lube and rub it on the plug and use a bit to massage your hole. You following me?” He looked serious and careful as he spoke to Sam.

Slowly, Sam nodded back at Gabriel. He was going to have to borrow Dean’s lube and hopefully without him noticing. Because if Dean found out that he was using it, he would definitely make fun of him. And if he found out what he was actually using it for, he would never hear the end of it. Sam cleared his throat and answered Gabriel. “I’m following.”

A small smirk made its way to Gabriel’s face as he heard Sam’s answer. “Good. Then, I want you to slowly push it inside of you, and keep it in for five hours during the day.” Gabriel looked at Sam seriously.

“Understood.” Sam nodded in confirmation that he knew and understood exactly what Gabriel wanted him to do.

“Now, since you understand my directions, I say it’s time you get going home.” Gabriel stood up and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him up off the sofa with a wide smile.

Gabriel released Sam’s hand once he was up and they silently walked back to the front door of Gabriel’s apartment. Gabriel turned the door handle and opened the door for him, leaning with his back against it. “Thank you for coming, and I’m really glad you want to do this. But remember, you can always back out if you want too.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Sam stepped past Gabriel and walked out the door, standing not even a foot into the hallway. “And I’m also really glad I’m doing this with you.” He smiled at Gabriel, his eyes shining with contentment and happiness. “I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He smiled a bit wider and then turned to leave.

“Sam, wait.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s wrist, a smile on his lips. He pulled Sam back towards him so that Sam was now facing him again. He stood on his tip toes and pecked Sam’s lips ever so softly. “Call me if you need anything.”

And with that, Sam was now turned into a surprised and blushing idiot. “Yeah, will do.” He gave Gabriel one last smile and was then on his way back home.

****  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yes i am still alive. here is the long awaited chapter. if anyone is still reading this, thank you so much it means a lot. a lot has been going on recently and i'm just all over the place, but here it is! enjoy! also feel free to leave comments! (p.s. this chapter is just smut just so you know)

Sam let out a loud sigh of relief he had been holding in since the moment he woke up until the moment Dean had walked out the door to go to his new job working as an auto mechanic at one of the auto body shops in town.

It was now around two o’clock in the afternoon and Sam was pacing back and forth in the small living room of their rundown apartment. Sam was taking deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to go into his bedroom and do.

Finally, after about ten minutes of pacing back and forth, Sam decided that he was ready and walked into his brother’s room, heading straight for the nightstand where he knew Dean kept his lube. He opened the bottom drawer and took it out, careful not to move anything else. Quickly, Sam headed back into his room and closed his door behind him, locking it just in case Dean decided he needed to come home for some reason.

Sam moved everything off his bed and walked over to his own dresser and took out the lime green butt plug Gabriel had given him the previous night. He looked at it for a few moments and then walked back over to his bed and set it down on his nightstand along with the lube. Sam proceeded to take off his dark red t-shirt and began to undo his jeans, taking them off of himself as well and throwing them to the side.

Sitting down on the bed, Sam picked the plug and lube back up, slowly opening the lube and hesitantly squirting some of it on the small plug. He spread it around the plug, making sure to coat it well and still have some leftover on his fingers. Adjusting himself so he was now on his hands and knees on the bed, Sam set the lube back on the nightstand and held onto the plug. He took a deep breath and then moved his hand back towards his hole, gently massaging it like Gabriel had told him to do. It was a new sensation for Sam, but he could already tell his body liked it, his cock slowly getting hard from just the light rubbing.

After a few minutes of that, Sam finally decided that it was time to try inserting the plug. Sam moved his empty hand away and replaced it with the hand that was holding the plug, it’s tip barely touching his entrance. Trying to calm himself down, Sam finally got the courage to begin pushing it in, biting his lip as he just pushed the tip inside of him. It was a foreign feeling and unlike anything he had felt before, but it wasn’t bad. It was a bit of a burning sensation, but the plug was small and it wasn’t long before Sam had it fully inserted inside of him.

He could still feel the burning sensation, but also felt himself begin to relax. His cock was rock hard and Sam didn’t understand why he was so aroused by the plug, but all he cared about in that moment was his aching cock, not really caring about anything else.

He was just about to begin stroking himself before he stopped. Gabriel didn’t tell him he could touch himself. But he never said he couldn’t either. Asking the dominant partner for permission was a thing, right? Sam groaned to himself and bit his lip, his eyes closing in frustration. Sam opened them again after a moment and turned his head to look at the clock that sat on his nightstand.

Fuck.

He only had the plug in for about fifteen minutes and he had no idea how he was going to last four and a half more hours.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and groaned once again, his attention being brought back to his throbbing cock and the aching-yet-pleasurable feeling in his ass. He turned himself so he was now laying on his back, contemplating for about another minute before finally saying fuck it and picked up his cell phone.

Gabriel did say to call him if he needed anything.

He dialed Gabriel’s number and placed the phone up to his ear, biting his lip as he nervously waited for Gabriel’s voice to fill his ear.

“Sam? Is everything okay?” Gabriel answered the phone, his voice holding a hint of confusion.

Sam was really tempted just to hang up then and there.

“Yeah, I um, just had a question about the…” Sam swallowed hard. “The plug.”

Gabriel was silent for a moment, and Sam was about to die of embarrassment until he finally spoke up.

“Does it make you uncomfortable or anything? Because if you don’t want to keep it in or do it at all, just say the magic word.” His voice was just above a whisper, and Sam assumed he must be out in public somewhere.

Sam took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “It’s actually the complete opposite… I called because it turned me on a lot, and I wanted to know if I had your permission to touch myself… D-Daddy…”

Gabriel sucked in a quick breath and went quiet for another minute. “Damn, Sam.” His voice turning into something a little more deep and husky. “Hold on a second, don’t do anything yet.”

Sam almost let out a damn  _ whimper  _ when Gabriel told him to hold on, his cock aching and begging to be touched.

He heard a few more shuffling noises come from Gabriel’s end of the phone and what sounded like a door being closed before he heard Gabriel’s breathing again.

“Sam, are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Sam’s voice was a bit higher than he’d like to admit at that point.

Gabriel smirked on the other end of the phone at how desperate Sam sounded, leaning against the bathroom stall he was currently in. “Okay, you can touch yourself, but only if you do exactly as I say, okay?”

Sam sighed in relief and wrapped a hand around his cock, trying not to moan right then and there from the much needed contact. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Gabriel’s voice was still barely above a whisper as he slowly undid his belt and pants, slipping a hand down into his boxers and grabbing ahold of his quickly hardening dick.

Sam couldn’t help but moan at that. It had been the first time anyone has ever said that directly to him, and shit, did he love it. “Mhm… Such a good little slut for you, Daddy.” He slowly started to move his hand up and down his cock, running the thumb over the tip and hissing a bit when he went over the slit.

“Now, I want you to just touch yourself and don’t hold back any noises. When you feel like you’re going to come, tell me. Got it?” Gabriel let out a soft breath as he began to stroke himself, his back against the bathroom stall door.

“Got it.” Sam let out a soft moan as he started to pick up the pace, jerking himself off even faster, wanting nothing more than to get his release. “Daddy, this feels so good.”

Gabriel let out a small groan as he continued stroking himself. “I wish I could see you right now, baby boy. Being such a little whore. Touching yourself with that plug in. I bet you were wishing it was me instead, don’t you kitten?”

Sam didn’t know what was hotter, the fact Gabriel was totally touching himself to their conversation right now, or the things coming out of Gabriel’s mouth. But all he knew is that if they kept this up, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Yes, Daddy. I wish it was you here touching me, making me yours. Wish you were here filling me up with your cock.”

Finally, Gabriel allowed himself to let out a loud moan, slowing his motions slightly and biting his lip. “I bet you do, baby. Because Daddy wishes he was there filling you up and fucking you senseless.”

“Oh, fuck.” Sam moaned louder and titled his head back, his eyes closing as he began to feel the heat coil up in his lower abdomen. “I’m c-close, Daddy. Can I come?”

“Beg. If you want to come, you gotta beg Daddy like the filthy whore you are. So, beg for it.” Gabriel’s voice was deep and rough, only pushing Sam closer and closer to the edge.

Sam whimpered. “Please let me come, Daddy. I’ve been a good boy. I even called and asked you if I could touch myself before I did. Please, please,  _ please _ let me come.” Sam was so close he had no idea what he was going to do if Gabriel wouldn’t let him come. The mixture of Sam jerking himself off and the plug brushing against his prostate was driving him wild.

“Okay, baby boy. Come for Daddy. Let me hear it.” Gabriel was now jerking himself off quickly and panting quietly into the phone.

And with that, Sam was coming all over himself in hot, white, sticky spurts. His mind went blank and all he was was white behind his eyelids. All he knew was that he let out what was probably an embarrassing cry right as he came.

The sound of Sam coming undone soon caused Gabriel to follow suit, coming all over himself in a damn bathroom stall of a fancy restaurant. His brother was probably wondering where in the hell he was at speaking of. But in this moment, Gabriel couldn’t care less.

“Holy shit…” Sam panted into the phone. “That was amazing.” He chuckled weakly and then hissed when he felt the plug rub against his prostate, sending a wave of unbearable pleasure through his over sensitive body.

“Holy shit is right, kiddo. That was definitely great, but sadly I need to get back to my brother and eat a fancy dinner with him. I enjoyed this though.” Gabriel smiled even though Sam couldn’t see him and began trying to clean himself up.

“Alright, enjoy that. But hey, can I take this plug out now, s-sir?” Sam’s voice was still wrecked, but he was starting to find the plug unbearable.

Gabriel just chuckled. “Sorry, Samsquatch. But you’ve still got about another four hours to go. Talk to you later!”

Then all Sam could hear was the click of the call ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I began writing this for a friend then decided to post it. Positive feedback is welcome!


End file.
